HeartVision Song Contest 16
Friends Arena |presenters = TBD |opening = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = SVT |interval = | entries = 14(to date) | debut = | return = Lebanon Luxembourg | withdraw = Bulgaria Moldova | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 16, often referred to as HVSC 16, will be the sixteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will most likely be hosted in the winning country of the fifteenth edition. Location : For further information see Sweden Sweden (Listeni/ˈswiːdən/ swee-dən; Swedish: Sverige ˈsværjɛ About this sound listen (help·info)), officially the Kingdom of Sweden (Swedish: About this sound Konungariket Sverige (help·info)), is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, with a total population of 10.0 million. Sweden consequently has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi), with the highest concentration in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Venue Bidding phase Key Host venue Participating countries The submissions for the sixteenth edition will open in late August 2017. The contest will start most likely in late January 2018. As of the 26th August 2017 country has confirmed his participation, due the open submission.Song participation will start in December. The following countries have announced that they would be interested in participating: Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links Google+ Groups Youtube